


Swordfight

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, It's also really silly, Like oh boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>King Jack-</i><br/>"Why do you get to be a King?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordfight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liebisadick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebisadick/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend Liebisadick. They needed a little cheerin up so I decided to write this silly piece. I hope you like it and I hope it makes you smile. (: <3

_"Sir Mark raises his sword, striking downwards at his opponent." A deep voice announces._

_"King Jack-" Another voice chimes in, ready to respond._

"Why do you get to be a King?" Mark raises an eyebrow.

"Because I'm obviously the person on top!" Jack grins, sticking his tongue out.

"You're definitely not in the bedroom." Mark chuckles.

"Sh-shuddup!" Jack stomps his foot, pouting like a child as he wacks Mark with his minecraft sword. 

_"Sir Mark has been wounded by the oh-so powerful King Jack and his plus one biceps!" The second voice announces._  
Mark wacks Jack back with his minecraft sword, using both hands.

"'ey! No fair. You lost an arm, you cheater!" Jack points out, to which Mark responds by continuing to wack him. 

"Nah, tis only a flesh wound." Mark chuckles, lightly wacking his boyfriend from his place on top of the couch arm.

"N-n-nuh-uh. You've got no arms left!" Jack giggles, swiping Mark's other arm.

"Yes I have!" Mark responds using a bad british impression.

"No you don't!" Jack laughs, toppling over onto the floor where they've knocked the pillows down. Mark follows him, jumping down from his spot to stand above Jack, lightly tapping him with the foam sword. Jack's laughing, clutching his gut as he squirms on the floor. He swipes at Mark's ankle.

"Ah, ooh, you've got me. You've bested me. My one weakness.. I see the light, it's coming closer." Mark begins to dramatically die, hand clutching his chest, one arm extended towards their ceiling. 

"That's the ceilin' light ya stoop." Jack giggles, kneeling next to Mark's body, looking down at Mark whose tongue is hanging out while his eyes are closed. He pops open an eye, before swiftly leaning up and placing a kiss on Jack's lips, toppling them both over. Mark's now laying on top of Jack, making wet kissy noises.

"Stooooop. Stooooooooooop Maaaaark." Jack's laughing again, trying to push Mark's face away as he keeps his head turned. When the kissy noises stop, Jack lowers his arms, turning his face towards where Mark is, one eye closed. Mark simply grins before pecking him on the lips. They've both got lovestruck grins on their faces as they look at each other.

"How'd this start again?" Mark asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We started watching Monty Python an the 'oly Grail. Ya doof." Jack taps Mark lightly on the head with his hand.

"Wanna watch it again?" Mark grins, giving Jack puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah! Let's party like pornstars maaaaaannn."


End file.
